ysflightsimfandomcom-20200216-history
Virtual YSFlight Groups
History Of Virtual YSFlight Groups 'About YSFlight Groups' Virtual YSFlight Groups have been around ever since the beginning of YSFlight. The earliest English-speaking YSFlight groups were created by Jacn, back when YSTK was still online. YSFlight groups can be based on many things. Most combat oriented groups, however, are organized squadrons , and usually have their own addon packs and maps, flying styles, and mission objectives. Civilian groups have also formed, including virtual SAR, cargo transport, virtual airlines, all the way to drug dealers and fighter-police. In 2011, a new type of squadron was created known as a personal squad. These squads consisted of 2-4 members and were strictly casual play, without any set rules for training or initiation. Active YSFlight Combat Groups 'YSFlight Combat Squads' *VFA-49 Ghosthawks (part of the Brotherhood of Honor alliance) *Carrier Fighter Wing 171 (part of the Brotherhood of Honor alliance) *404th Snipehunts TCAS (part of the Brotherhood of Honor alliance) *4th Aerial Wing "Scorpions" (part of the Neo-United Nations alliance) *Special Armed Response Force (part of the Neo-United Nations alliance) *North East Air Force (part of the Neo-United Nations alliance) *66th AirForce Unit / 6th Air Division *2nd-UCW *MIRAI *Palm Security *31337th Flying Idiots Active YSFlight Civilian Groups 'Virtual Airlines' * NatComAir(NCA) * Civ-02 Civilian Group * Malaysia Airlines System VA (MASVA) * Penguin Airways VA * Abel Jets VA *Moa Airways VA *MahouAir VA *Revenant Express VCA *Palm Air *E-Fair VA *Cal-Air *World Airlines *YSBRA Group *Portugal Airlines 'Virtual Aerobatics Teams' *Blue Dolphins Jet Display Team *VNAF Aerobatics *YSFlight Black Dragons *Blue Spectres Jet Team *YS Flight Blue Angels *Smokin' Moa Display Team *YS Black Diamond Jet Team *YSFlight Thunderbirds 'Virtual Airshow Associations' *UKAA *VNAF Aerobatics *YSAS *YSAC Flying Training * Prowings Flying Club * Abel Jets Training * Moa Training Inactive YSFlight Combat Groups *Team Awesome *1st Virtual Fighter Wing DRAC (part of the Neo-United Nations alliance) *Red Phoenix Fighter Squadron *57th Polyvalent Squadron57th Polyvalent Squadron *323rd CAW *107th *108th TFS / SFW *1107th Apostle Squadron *122nd Fighting Dragons *160th SOAR *194th KMN *197th FS *241st Shadow Hunters *3rd Air Wing *397th TFBS *398th Armadillos *444-CV Corvettes *617th Squadron "Dambusters" *8492nd TFS "Grabacr" *922nd *DigiTech *Nameless Flying Club *The Ganja Gang *GrunSolutions PMC *Independent Squadrons Allied Force *International Customs Squad *Mad Sharks Joint Force *Red Ribbon Fighter Squadron *SOS Brigade *Squadrons Without Borders *WAR-217 *VFC-183 *Team Rage Inactive YSFlight Civilian Groups *Air Terranean VA *Civ.01 Civilian Group *Echelon Airlines Incorporated * Atlantic Airlines AAVA *Passenger Airlines Corporation *Fast Airways Virtual Airline *Saloha Airlines *YGL *YS Gliders Club *YSFlight Blue Angels *YSFlight Horsemen *YSFlight Red Arrows *YSFlight TNI-AU (Indonesian AF) Thunder Aerobatic Team * Hawaiian Airways VA * Intercontinental Airways/ExpressBlue VA Squadron Wars Combat Squadrons may not always agree with each others ideas and would sometimes settle differences by engaging in wars, which is partly what shapes the combat side of Virtual YSFlight Groups. These wars may often be driven by squad politics or domination, and may often take place spontaneously across the servers with no formal competition planning, weapon balance and player balance (i.e. it is different from a planned squadron competition). The significance of these scenarios may vary, depending on which squadrons are involved, how many squadrons are involved, how many players from each squadron are involved and how long the war goes on for. 'Major Wars' 'Minor Wars' Category:Main Category:Virtual Groups